


The Baby Talk

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants kids- now he just has to convince Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Talk

It happened after Leo had gone home. Aaron had been taking care of him for the day and Robert had come home early to help out. They'd spent the last two hours of the day painting pictures and Aaron was busy clearing the living room as Robert washed everything up. Aaron walked into the kitchen and threw away the newspaper they'd laid out before leaning against the counter and watched Robert wash up. Robert was deep in thought; having watched Aaron play with the boy. He looked over to the man and smiled,  
"What?"  
Robert grabbed the tea towel and dried his hands,  
"Just thinking."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Bout what?"  
Robert shrugged and threw the towel onto the table,  
"About today."   
He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him,  
"I want that everyday."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You wanna do finger painting everyday? I can set you up with a craft table if you like. Get you a glue gun and some nice sequins."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"I mean a kid."  
Aaron's face changed,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Seeing you with Leo...makes me think I want that for us. I want a family with you."  
Aaron loosened his grip and stepped away; rubbing his face,  
"I don't think so."  
Robert felt his face grow hot,  
"W-why not?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You and me as parents? No way."  
Robert cleared his throat and looked away,  
"Right."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I mean look how we screwed ourselves up. Let alone a kid."  
Robert rubbed his neck and met Aaron's eye,  
"No...yeah. Stupid idea."  
He looked around,  
"I uh...better get some milk for tomorrow. I'll be back in a bit."  
He walked past Aaron; ignoring the calls of his name and left the flat.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa; the same place he had been sitting for the last two hours waiting for Robert to come back home. As soon as he heard the key in the door he jumped up,  
"Rob?"  
Robert closed the door and walked into their front room,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
"Are you...alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...you?"  
Aaron walked over and pulled the man into a hug.   
"Where've you been?"  
Robert pressed his face into Aaron's neck and breathed in deeply,  
"I just had to get out. Clear my head."  
Aaron pulled away,  
"Clear your head?"  
Robert put a hand against Aaron's face,  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I brought it up and-"  
"Rob, no. Don't."  
Aaron pressed their heads together,  
"Just...you spring it on me and I didn't have time to think and...I reacted a little...I overreacted."  
Robert kissed his forehead,  
"You...are my entire world Aaron. Everything I do is for you. Just you."  
He stroked Aaron's jaw,  
"I'm done now. You're it. I'm never gonna change my mind on that and if it's only you and me forever then it's the best forever I can think of."  
Aaron gripped his arms,  
"I can't put a stop to what you want."  
Robert shook his head,  
"You're not. Look at me."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I want you. I want you in ways I didn't even know you could want a person. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life and if that means not having kids then that's fine."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I want kids Rob. I'd love it. Being a Dad...it'd be amazing. I just...I wouldn't be good at it. I wouldn't be good for a kid."  
Robert looked at him for a long moment,  
"Come with me."  
He pulled Aaron into the bedroom and stood him in front of a mirror,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert sat on the end of the bed and gestured to him,  
"What do you see?"  
Aaron looked at him and frowned,  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Because I'm extremely annoying now answer the question."  
Aaron sighed and looked back at the mirror,  
"I see...Aaron."  
Robert smirked,  
"Go on."  
Aaron tipped his head back and huffed,  
"Aaron in black?"  
Robert snorted,  
"You're not very good at this."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I don't even know what you want."  
Robert leant forward,  
"I want you to see what I see. What you need to see because when you do...you'll see that you my boy will make a fantastic dad."  
Aaron frowned and looked over at Robert,  
"You look at me and see a Dad? Is this some sort of weird fetish thing you got going on?"  
Robert threw a pillow at him and Aaron laughed before walking over and straddling Robert; pushing him down flat on the bed.  
"I get what you're doing. You want me say that I'll be good at it. That I'll raise a good kid."  
"You will."  
Aaron leant down and kissed him,  
"You're sweet."  
"I prefer...ruggedly profound."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again before sitting to and watching the man,  
"I want kids with you. I do..."  
He dragged his bottom lip down with his thumb,  
"But not yet yeah?"  
Robert nodded and pulled him down,  
"When we're ready. We'll have this talk again. Until then..."  
He rolled them over and kissed him,  
"We enjoy the empty house yeah?"  
Aaron grinned and kissed him once more.

"You're gonna make a great dad one day. You do know that right?"  
Aaron smiled and kissed him,  
"You too...I mean...you and the kid'll be on the same wavelength so..."  
Robert tickled him and Aaron laughed,  
"I mean it though."  
Aaron kissed him gently before settling down and kissing his chest,  
"You're gonna be amazing."

THREE YEARS LATER

Aaron looked down at the boy in his arms and pressed another kiss to his head. He smiled gently as the boy moved slightly and scrunched his face up,  
"Looks just like his dad when he does that."  
Aaron met Roberts eye and smiled,  
"Handsome little beggar then isn't he?"  
Robert smiled at him and stood up; pulling the cloth from his shoulder and dropping it on the chair. He walked behind Aaron and put his arms gently around his middle,  
"He's gorgeous. Just like his Daddy...I won't say which one."  
Aaron grinned and turned his head to kiss him,  
"I think he's asleep Aaron."  
Aaron looked down at the baby in his arms and nodded,  
"I know. But if I put him down then he might wake up."  
Robert put his lips against Aaron's neck,  
"He's not staying in our bed again."  
Aaron smiled,  
"He's so small you won't even notice he's there."  
Robert kissed his neck and walked around; taking the baby from Aaron's arms,  
"Come on Mr...your daddy has clearly lost all control over himself and we need to let him get some sleep don't we? Yes we do."  
Aaron watched as Robert put him down in his crib and turned the mobile on.  
"Right...come on Daddy. Bedroom."  
Aaron grinned as Robert led him out of the room and into theirs,  
"Think he'll be alright?"  
Robert pulled Aaron's shirt off and grabbed another,  
"Up."  
He got Aaron into another t-shirt and smiled,  
"He will be fine for the next two hours at which point I know that you will get up and you will go into his room and you will sit with him until he wakes up for his feed. Just like you have done every night for the last two months."  
Aaron smiled again and kissed Robert quickly,  
"I just wanna check on him one more time."  
Robert sighed and kissed him,  
"Go on. I'll warm up the bed."  
Aaron headed to the door,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I was right...you are an amazing dad."  
Aaron smiled,  
"So are you."  
Robert nodded and sat on the bed,  
"Go on then."  
Aaron grinned and headed out to see to their son as Robert climbed into their bed and waited for him.


End file.
